Talk:Avatar Customizations
The structure of the page is now complete. I just need to finish uploading the images that LadyAlys kindly cropped and resized for this purpose. It takes a while, even using ! Should be done soon. AxialGentleman (talk) 05:02, July 11, 2014 (UTC) holy cow i wish i'd known about that special:multipleupload page three months ago. ha! next pet quest update is going to go a heck of a lot faster! Leephon (talk) 05:22, July 11, 2014 (UTC) It's great! I discovered it by googling for hacks for uploading multiple files to wikia. I also found a way to feed a list of filenames into imacros for firefox and have it upload them automatically in batches of 10 (which is why the page is so much closer to being complete tonight). Let me know if you're interested in details on that. AxialGentleman (talk) 06:05, July 11, 2014 (UTC) @axialgentleman that would be great to have! thanks :) Leephon (talk) 03:18, July 15, 2014 (UTC) 1. Start with a list of images you want to upload, with absolute pathnames. 2. Process them using the following regular expression (I did this in BBEdit, you may have to make small adjustments for your system or your flavor of regex): find: \r(^\r+)\r(^\r+)\r(^\r+)\r(^\r+)\r(^\r+)\r(^\r+)\r(^\r+)\r(^\r+)\r(^\r+)\r(^\r+) replace: \r\rVERSION BUILD=8820413 RECORDER=FX TAB T=1 URL GOTO=http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload TAG POS=1 TYPE=TEXTAREA FORM=ID:mw-upload-form ATTR=ID:wpUploadDescription CONTENT=uploadedimage TAG POS=1 TYPE=SELECT FORM=ID:mw-upload-form ATTR=ID:wpLicense CONTENT=%CC-BY-NC-SA TAG POS=1 TYPE=INPUT:FILE FORM=ID:mw-upload-form ATTR=ID:wpUploadFile0 CONTENT=\1 TAG POS=1 TYPE=INPUT:FILE FORM=ID:mw-upload-form ATTR=ID:wpUploadFile1 CONTENT=\2 TAG POS=1 TYPE=INPUT:FILE FORM=ID:mw-upload-form ATTR=ID:wpUploadFile2 CONTENT=\3 TAG POS=1 TYPE=INPUT:FILE FORM=ID:mw-upload-form ATTR=ID:wpUploadFile3 CONTENT=\4 TAG POS=1 TYPE=INPUT:FILE FORM=ID:mw-upload-form ATTR=ID:wpUploadFile4 CONTENT=\5 TAG POS=1 TYPE=INPUT:FILE FORM=ID:mw-upload-form ATTR=ID:wpUploadFile5 CONTENT=\6 TAG POS=1 TYPE=INPUT:FILE FORM=ID:mw-upload-form ATTR=ID:wpUploadFile6 CONTENT=\7 TAG POS=1 TYPE=INPUT:FILE FORM=ID:mw-upload-form ATTR=ID:wpUploadFile7 CONTENT=\8 TAG POS=1 TYPE=INPUT:FILE FORM=ID:mw-upload-form ATTR=ID:wpUploadFile8 CONTENT=\9 TAG POS=1 TYPE=INPUT:FILE FORM=ID:mw-upload-form ATTR=ID:wpUploadFile9 CONTENT=\10 TAG POS=1 TYPE=INPUT:SUBMIT FORM=ID:mw-upload-form ATTR=NAME:wpUpload 3. If the number of items on your list wasn't a multiple of 10, you'll have a few left over that you need to manually insert into another block. 4. Install the iMacros extension for your browser. 5. Run the code you generated in iMacros (you can put all the code blocks into a single iMacros document). AxialGentleman (talk) 04:45, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Gear terminology @JessicaChase Is "class gear" the standard term? I figured that there's no gear that's included on this page, whether class-related or not. AxialGentleman (talk) 23:14, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Limited edition/ gem-only options Some of these options (thinking of hair colours here) were limited edition and are no longer available; others can only be used if purchased with gems. I feel like this page should include this information, as well as a gem price where applicable, but it's late and I'm tired and I can't think of a sensible way of working the info into tables that already have "style" as one axis and "colour" as the other. If anyone else can think of a good way to incorporate availability/price information, do let me know! Otherwise I shall ponder the problem more later... Itokro (talk) 20:05, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking of doing that too, but leaving it for a rainy day. I was thinking of just adding an extra column. Taldin (talk) 00:17, August 9, 2014 (UTC) That sounds good to me. Extra column for colors, extra row for hairstyles and facial hair. Should work fine with the existing system. AxialGentleman (talk) 05:25, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Updates needed I just reorganized this page, but it still needs: *updates on wintery hair colors art *wintery and pastel hair colors separated out from always-available ones, like the fall ones currently are I'm a bit scared of dealing that much with the images/tables so I figured I'd suggest this in case anyone who has more experience with those features wants to jump in and do it. :) If no one else wants to I'm happy to attempt it at some point, though. Purplatypus (talk) 00:02, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :If it gets messed up, it's very easy to undo using the wiki's history reversion features, and I'm pretty sure any wiki editor can use them. In the absolute worst case, it would be wrong for just eight hours while I and other wiki admins were asleep. :) Don't be afraid to try this if you want to. LadyAlys (talk) 00:09, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Purplatypus, if you want to try editing the tables, a good way to start is to copy the table code to your personal blog:Hann Solo/Creating a User Sandbox sandbox and edit it there. This Wikia page is also very helpful for learning to work with tables. :In addition to the suggestions you've made, indicating free versus gem-purchaseable customizations would also be good. :I'd be glad to work with you on the page if you need any help or don't want to tackle it. Janetmango (talk) 16:01, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the advice! I'll start working on that later today and let you know if I need any more help. I love your additions to the page! Purplatypus (talk) 21:56, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :I ended up removing the Limited Edition hair colors (old version of Wintery set and Pastel set) when I reorganized the page. They would add a huge amount of clutter for things that are no longer available, especially since the Winter ones have now been replaced by a Seasonal Edition version (which I'll add to the page in a bit) and I suspect the same may be happening to the Pastels in a few months. We can put these back if others think it's important to include them, though. :Also--I noticed that while ALL the options for these were included (bangs, base, facial hair), the Seasonal Edition section already in place for Fall hair only includes images for bangs. Any thoughts on whether it's ok to have just the bangs for seasonal sets (in which case I think they should be accompanied at least by a few images of avatars to give examples of what the colors look like with base/facial hair included), or if we should have everything (which would require several more tables)? I'm in favor of sticking to just bangs + example images for the sake of keeping the amount of tables on this page reasonable. Purplatypus (talk) 01:52, January 5, 2015 (UTC)